


Shorts and Tales

by LadyWitchdoctor



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Brothers, Fantasy, Multi, Music, Random & Short, Realisitc Fiction, Short Stories, Teen Romance, Third Person POV, different POVs, first person POV, half angel half demon, romance not main focus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-06-05 13:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWitchdoctor/pseuds/LadyWitchdoctor
Summary: Random short stories.





	1. Character Descriptions (Short)

Before you read ahead to these short stories of characters, this will be the main characters that you'll be reading about and their many tales together. You can decide what these characters wear as you read them, as these are just general descriptions. The general ages for the boys is 14 and 17, but for these stories they are the ages of 3-17

Alex- a pink haired child who is the younger half brother of Lee (or in Alex's case Weeee). Alex and Lee are both angels but Alex is a half angel, half demon. Alex has wings, and instead of a halo he has a crown with a heart in it.

Lee- a blue haired boy who is the older half brother of Alex. He has grey eyes and he has small angel wings but no halo. He has grey eyes and always some war paint on his cheeks.

Firefly- a human boy with fluffy navy blue hair with teal tips, he has freckles and his eyes are covered by his hair. His clothes always have a small symbol on it that show the emotion he is feeling.

Corbin- he's a boy who has four eyes, and each of those eyes have an eye for mischief. He was very light grey hair (mistaking for white a lot because of how light it is) that's spiked up. He has sharp teeth, and he's the only character with no nose. 

Chandler- Chandler is a boy who has long oragne hair in a ponytail, always and has a bandage on his left cheek. Sometimes it's bleeding sometimes it's not. 

Lloyd- A boy who has blue spiked hair, and has blue eyes. He has nothing special with him, he's just Lloyd. 

Marin- Marin is a boy who has light blue hair like Firefly and his eyes are covered by them. He has wings made out of water, but he never used them properly so he can fly sometimes and sometimes he cannot.

Kurt- A boy from Arizona who is homeless and stuck wandering the deserts in general. He has a blue beanie and a blue bird that is always with him. He has orange messy hair and he's always weak since he's a wanderer.

Ini- A quiet boy whose eyes are inverted and his hair is short but a light brown with some lilac in it. He wears a robe that covers the top half of him, and the bottom half he wears a weird Skirt like thing. 


	2. The Heart and the Rabbit (Violence/Gore Warning)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the story of Alex and Lee when they were younger. In this story Alex is 5 years old while Lee is 10. There is a third point of view for this story.

Alex was a young boy, he was bored one day and was playing in his Father's weapons room. He was a curious boy so he tried out some spiked bats, some crowbars and tried hitting them against the floor to see what would happen. As he was playing his mother caught him. She sent Alex outside but Alex being the little child he was he had hid a knife in his sock. When Alex was outside he took out the knife, and since he was still young he had no control over his angelic side and demonic side. His demonic side was showing as he had the urge to take the knife, and see what would happen if something was alive and was hit by the knife.

So, Alex took the knife and clutched it into his hand as he walked, his eyes hunting for something alive and small. He walked around his yard a few times, not noticing that something was following him from above. The creature following him from above was his older brother. Lee was getting better at flying since his wings were pretty weak. Lee flew after his brother carefully, noticing that Alex was holding something. By the distance he wasn't sure what it was but if Alex dared to hurt a fly it would be bad. 

Alex kept walking and that's when he saw a bush rustle. He stood there still, his pupils growing slim as his attention was on that bush. It rustled before a small grey bunny popped out from it. Alex grinned as he approached the bunny his knife ready. Alex tackled the bunny, grabbing it's ears and pinning it against a tree. Alex got ready to stab his prey before Lee quickly swooped down and grabbed Alex, the knife falling out of the five year olds hands. The rabbit fell to the ground as Lee hugged his younger brother, Alex's focus was still on the bunny though.

"That bunny is still alive," Alex muttered quietly as Lee smiled "Yes Alex the bunny is alive because we don't kill bunnies, we let them live." Lee said in a baby voice. Alex gave a small pout as Lee floated Alex back inside slowly. Alex watched as the bunny hopped away. He couldn't believe that he caught a bunny, he always thought they were fast.

Lee set Alex on the couch and quickly flew out to get the knife back, but as Alex laid down and took off his crown. He looked at it noticing that the dark red heart was different, that it was glowing. As Alex stared at it, he gave a small grin to the crown "That bunny will be mine, I cannot let a target get away." He muttered putting the crown back on. 

\-------------------------------------------

**Five Days later....**

 

Alex found his knife, and he grinned. He knew that he couldn't let that bunny get away from him, and he was close. Lee was away for school, and only his father was home, but Father wouldn't mind. Alex took steps outside into the hard rain, his feet getting muddy as he stepped into the mud as he traveled to the bush where the bunny came out of. Alex walked closer, he could barely see but then he saw the rabbit. Alex jumped trying to tackle it again but he hit the mud, as the bunny got away; his crown flying off. Alex slowly flapped his wings to fly after the bunny. The bunny looked back at Alex whose eyes were full of death as Alex grabbed the bunnys ears. The bunny struggled as Alex landed on the ground and walked back to the bunny bush to grab his knife. 

When Alex got to the bush, the knife was gone. Alex screamed as he threw the bunny against the tree, and it hit the tree with a loud thud. The bunny fell, and Alex stared at its hurt body. He has no urge to kill it now, after he had made it suffer. He walked away from the bunny, and walked inside. He laid on the floor of the kitchen as he heard footsteps approach him "You could of stabbed it with a stick, strangled it. But you let it go..." his brother muttered, as he sat down next to Alex. Alex looked at Lee his eyes full of sadness and defeat. Lee sat up and hugged his brother. 

Alex forgot about his crown the one that was glowing red in the mud slowly died down and the heart was back to normal. "Mission to kill the bunny, failed." A deep gravelly voice muttered as the crown was picked up. 

 


	3. Plateau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Firefly's point of view, with him and Kurt.

I walked out of the town, the sand blowing into my face. Luckily, I had hair to block some of it, and I was used to that. As I walked I took off my sweatshirt due to the heat and I sighed ' _I haven't even reached the dividing road, how am I so hot?'_ I thought as I walked, seeing the faint highway in the distance. I took out some water and drank a bit, knowing today was the worst day to come out.

 

As I finally reached the highway I crossed it and that's when I noticed the setting sun and before I knew it I could feel a grin on my pale face. I quickly picked up speed and ran as fast and then it took only minutes until I reached a steady sand hill. I quickly climbed it and looked over it to see the desert up ahead. By some sedimentary rocks a small fire glowed in the distance. I knew what that meant in my heart. He was near and so was his devil bird. I quickly jumped down the sand hill and I walked holding my bag close to me, my eyes watching everything around me. That's when I felt something touch my shoulder and I stared at it, a blue bird. A bird whose beak is old and withered like the legs and the eyes helplessly loss, the blue feathers all full of sand. 

"Hello Kurt, still homeless?" I ask softly with a small laugh escaping me. The bird flew off and I followed it to the fire. The fire landed on Kurt as he looked up at me. "Still homeless really Firefly?" He asked putting a stick in the fire with some meat on it. I nodded as I sat next to him, and I set my bag next to me.

 

"You know I'll always be homeless. I don't need a town to live in because I got fire and birds." He says looking at his bird the blue one "I wish birds didn't have lifespans, then i could always have one." He muttered as I took out a pillow. 

"You could always go back home, I think your mom and dad can forgive you now." I said as Kurt laughed.

"What else should I say? All apologies? I forgive you? It'll never work. They won't be used to me anymore, hell they won't even notice me." He says taking out the stick from the fire and eating it. I know he's right because who can remember their kid that used to be so tan with short red hair, and blue eyes full of life. Now Kurt looks like a walking skeleton with blue eyes that are full of defeat his hair was way longer and messier then ever, he doesn't look the same. 

"Well, you can pretend," I said.

"I'm dumb for running off into the desert with a bird." Kurt muttered as he ate his meat on a stick.

"You're not like them, you can't pretend. Also you're not dumb, I think you're just happy." I said smiling. Kurt laughed as he stood up. 

"Firefly thanks for visiting but I have to move again before he finds me." Kurt says glancing at me "Before he finds you as well." Kurtis adds as the desert wind blew the fire out and before I knew it, Kurt was gone with the sand. 

 

I quickly stood up, and moved the hair from my eyes "Kurt?!" I called out, no answer. I grabbed my bag and I ran back home, hoping this was not a dream. I ran my heart pounding as I tripped on a rock and I fell.

I looked up and I saw a shadow of my friend, I thought he died alone and a long long time ago he spoke quietly

"Firefly, you've lost control..But no, not me. I'm not the man who..."


	4. Snow and Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is about two half brothers who are joining the short stories Shula and Chyrsanthos.

Chrysanthos left the party quietly, the cold air blowing on his face the hair moving in front of him swaying away from his face. He sighed in the darkness, as he took off his gloves. He put them into his pocket and walked in the snow filled sidewalks slowly, his feet crunching in the white powder. Shura noticed his disappearance and followed him quietly, he cared for his half brother. Chrysanthos turned his head when he noticed another pair of steps staring at Shura. He turned slowly looking up at his older brother "Shura." he muttered as he kept walking. "Chrysanthos wait. We need to talk." Shura said a bit loudly as his half brother halted. Chrysanthos looked back at his older half brother "What do you want?" he asked his voice cold as ice. Shura took a deep breath "We need to talk about your powers." he said.  
"My what?" Chrysanthos said his voice getting defensive as the buildings started to frost up.  
"Chrysanthos, listen. You need to stay calm, all power needs to be kept stable or it'll be chaotic."  
Chrysanthos felt himself get more defensive, more things around him freezing. He walked toward Shura angrily "My powers are stable! You always get in my way from learning, I freeze a few things you fix it. I freeze a cat and you fix it well maybe I don't want your help!" he yelled as Shura froze, his heart feeling stabbed from his half brothers words.  
Shura needed to calm but he couldn't as he noticed Chrysanthos freezing more things around him. He knew his half brother didn't want him helping but he didn't want anyone dead. His horn started glowing as he lifted up his horn, Chrysanthos trying to grab him before he froze. Everything froze. The snow falling, the ice freezing and even his brother. Shura looked around slowly as nothing but him was moving. He sighed a breath of relief the pain from Chrysanthos stopping. He stared at his half brother seeing deep inside the pain that was inside his soul. Shura moved a bit of the hair covering his half brother's eyes seeing a small tear in his eyes. Shura's horned glowed one last time as the frost created by Chrysanthos disappeared and everything resumed, his half brother's hair moving back into place.   
"I'm sorry brother, your power isn't stable enough yet. I have to help you." he whispered as he turned around and walked back to the party.   
"Half brother Shura! We will never be brothers!" Chrysanthos yelled one last time, as he put his gloves back on and walked away from the party.

Shura may of left him physically but mentally he was always following his half brother.


End file.
